Harry Potter and the untitled story
by A.L. Riddle
Summary: An AU (alternate Universe) fanfic, the fifth book never happened, he's alive I tell you! ALIVE! Its Harry's sixth year and nothing seems to be going right. Too much has changed, too much has not been told...
1. Default Chapter

Harry awoke to not only odd sounds and smells but the room he was in was not his own. Sitting up, Harry looked around. The two small windows, one behind his head and the other on the right side of his bed, were open, but the shades were pulled down to only let a small amount of light into the room. He was lying on a small cot, about half the size of the adjacent bed.  
Why was he here? The last thing he remembered was falling asleep in his own bed... but no, that isn't what he last remembered. He didn't fall asleep in his bed last night, but he sure didn't fall asleep here either. As he tried to remember what happened, a voice came from the other side of the door.  
"Sirius, please, let me go and wake him up!" it was a girl's voice, but it didn't seem familiar.  
"Alex will you let him rest? He's had a hard night." Now that was a familiar voice. The voice of his godfather, Sirius Black.  
"Remmie, you have-"the girl began again.  
"No Alex, I am with Sirius on this one. He needs rest." Came the voice of what Harry recognized as Professor Lupin.  
"You two sound like Madam Pomfrey. Fine, I wont wake him up, and you don't get your present Remmie!" The girl said.  
"Excuse me?" Lupin said.  
"Your present'll be here in a few minutes, pass me my jumper and I'll go." The girl said, after a few minutes, Harry heard a door close. He got up, wanting to go into the other room and see Sirius now that the "Harry Potter" fan was gone. He hated people staring at his scar.  
Walking into the next room, he was in plain view of the door that lead to the outside, which faced a beautiful lake, though the sun was reflecting on it so brightly that it was blinding. On his left was a small fireplace in between a small bed and a couch. On his right was what he guessed to be the kitchen table though it looked more like a card table with a tablecloth placed over it. The kitchen was in this same room. There was a door also to his right that must have lead to another room like the one of which he just came out.  
"There you are Harry, good morning," Lupin said.  
"Hi Professor Lupin." Harry said groggily. "What's the time?"  
"Nearly eight thirty at night." Lupin said, "And Harry, please, I am no longer your professor, call me Remus."  
"Sorry." Harry said.  
"Well I'm glad to know you say hello to a werewolf before your godfather," said a voice behind Harry. He turned around to be face-to-face with Sirius Black. Lupin muttered something that Harry couldn't understand, but Sirius did, he responded with a sharp "Remus."  
"Well you know, who would want to talk to a "mad murderer"?" Harry said, with a smile. Sirius smiled and embraced Harry.  
"How are you?" Harry asked his father's best friend.  
"Not too bad, though you nearly gave me a heart attack last night!" Sirius said.  
"What?" Harry asked.  
"Never mind, nothing to worry about." Sirius said.  
"You know, that girl was right, you do sound a lot like Madame Pomfrey." Harry said.  
"I'll tell you later, it isn't important right now." Sirius said.  
"Right." Harry said, though he felt as if everyone was treating him like a child.  
"You hungry?" Sirius asked.  
"Hell yeah. I haven't had anything decent to eat all summer." Harry said. "Dudley's still on his diet."  
"I cant believe any of the Dursleys are related to your mum Harry." Remus said.  
"Tell me about it." Harry said, there was a knock on the door.  
"Who is it?" Remus asked.  
"Santa Claus." The girl Harry heard earlier said.  
"Okay, Harry this is Alex. She knew you when you were a baby and is absolutely obsessed with you. So don't be scared." Sirius said.  
But the fact that Sirius had to warn him already worried Harry.  
"Padfoot you gonna open this door or do I have to crawl through the window with Remmie's presents?" The girl said.  
Sirius went to the door and opened it. The girl that stood there looked remarkably like Harry's mother Lily.  
"Harry!" The girl, Alex, shouted, she ran over to Harry and hugged him tightly, Harry nearly topped over but was able to regain his balance.  
"My god..." Remus said. Harry looked up and saw two girls at the doorway who looked the same age and looked like sisters, but weren't identical.  
"Kerianne and Stelliana Lupin." Alex said. "C'mon Harry, lets go leave the Lupins to their reunion. Follow us Sirius."  
Alex, Sirius and Harry left the small house, and headed down to the lake.  
"Do you remember this place at all Harry?" Sirius asked  
"No..." Harry said sadly. "sorry."  
"You've got nothing to be sorry about Harry." Sirius said, looking across the lake, a tear falling down his face.  
  
(A/N Gah that ending totally sucks! I have writers block again! Well don't worry, next chapter'll be better) 


	2. Chapter 2

D/C: I don't own any of the characters in Harry Potter, blah blah blah blah blah blah BLAH!  
  
Author's Note: I just want to tell everyone two things. One, this is not a slash fanfic. There will be a character that is gay but it will not revolve around him and therefore is not considered slash. Two, this is not a Harry/Alex fanfic nor will it ever be.   
Dinner that night was very entertaining. As Harry ate his cheeseburger, Keri talked to him about Romania, where she lived last. This simple topic sparked a few other conversations, one about the Weasleys, in which Alex and Keri were arguing about something Harry wanted to avoid listening to. The conversation that drew Harry's attention was Lupin and Sirius's.  
  
"How is Miguel anyway?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Oh he's great, he wanted to apologize to you Harry," Keri said.  
  
"Apologize?" Harry asked.  
  
"Wait a minute, primo Miguel?" Alex said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah." Remus said.  
  
"Who's Miguel?" Harry asked.  
  
"Your dad's cousin." Sirius said. "The reason you don't live with him is because Dumbledore knew it would be too dangerous for you to live with a wizard family."  
  
"And Keri lives with him?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well they did." Remus said.  
  
"And how does Alex know about him?" Harry continued to question Sirius.  
  
"Er..." Sirius looked uncomfortable.  
  
"I knew your parents Harry." Alex said.  
  
All this information was too much for Harry to process, and he slammed his hands down on the table, but in a bad spot, some of his mashed potatoes flew from his spoon right into Sirius's face.  
  
"AH!" Sirius shouted. Keri collapsed in a fit of giggles. "Oh, you think this is funny? Well how about this?"  
  
Sirius threw the water he was drinking at Keri and it went all over her white blouse.  
  
"Sirius!" Keri said, embarrassed and picked up some of the pasta salad, chucking it at Sirius, but Sirius moved and instead it hit Alex.  
  
"Ohhh you're gonna die." Alex picked up some potato salad but her aim was off and she hit Harry instead.  
  
They continued a now full-fledged food fight with Remus trying to avoid it but ended up joining they fray. It became so intense that Harry ran to the refrigerator and took out some eggs, throwing them at Lupin.  
  
After about half an hour everyone calmed down, only because there was no food left.  
  
"Okay outside everyone, outside." Remus said, shepherding them out the door.  
All of them ran down the hill, and couldn't stop, so they ran right off the dock, even Sirius and Lupin ended up in the water. They heard two screams that were not their own.  
"Who's there?!" Said-  
"Neville?!" Harry said, "What are you doing here?"  
"Swimming." Said a girl's voice. "Gran lets us come here every summer."  
"Who's that?" Harry asked.  
"That's my sister." Neville said. "Tierney."  
"You have a sister?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah" Neville said.  
"Okay this is all lovely but there's one thing I really want to do." Said Keri, and then she splashed them all. 


End file.
